Episodes
This is a listing of every episode of The Chris Gethard Show, including television broadcasts and web exclusives. MNN MNN Season 1 # The First Episode # The Episode Where Everything Started # The Third Episode Episode # The Tazapper Episode # The Whiffle Bat Gang Episode # The Last Small Studio Show # The Hands on an Audience Member Episode # The Kickboxer Episode # The Dance Battle Episode # The Human Crane Episode # The How Random is Random Jean Episode # The Fanelli Birthday Episode # The What's On My Head Episode # The Drawing Pictures Episode # The Find The Human Fish Episode # Goodbye Random Jean # New Friends and Long Lost Friends # The Physical Fitness Episode # The Great American Presidential Debate # Sibling Rivalry # The Milkshake of Death # Random Andrew and The Hero's Journey # Sandwich Night # The Greatest Rivalry in Sports # Papa Gethard's Love Cauldron # Monologues Only # One Hundred Callers ## Holiday Special: The Spirit of Gethard # Ruin This Show # The Dominatrix # The Night of Zero Laughs III # The Blindfold Show # Loser is the New Nerd # The Search for the New Random # The Birth of the Third Random # Checking in With Alyssa # How Do Girls Work? # The Culture Show ## Special: FAQ Special # The Birth of The Hintmaster # The Camera Cannon # The Wisdom of the Aged # Math Sucks, Hintmaster Sucks # The Hintmaster Show # Multiple Choice Cavalcade of Fiascos # Foreign Language Bingo # We Got Nothing # Robot Fights # Birthday Night # The Great Gethard Look-Alike Extravaganza ## Special: The Asbury Spectacular # Farewell Melissa # The One Year Anniversary Show # The Night of Zero Laughs 2 # The Genuine Sadness Episode # The Shitty Art Show # The Twist Magazine August 2012 Issue # The Setup Show # Sum Yourself Up in One Sentence # Celebrities Come Validate Us # The Crowd-Sourced Character Contest # Happy Murf Day # Truth or Dare # The Ultimate Public Access Party # Smash Cut to the Future # Smash Cut to the Past # A Book Shall Be Written # The Blindfold Show II # The Softer Side of Shannon O'Neill # The Cans Film Festival 2012 ## Special: The Hallowcane Squeezetacular ## Special: 12 Hours of Election Coverage ## Special: Old Enough to Be President: Connor Ratliff's 35-Year Journey to the White House # The Beef Off # Sandwich Night 2012: 2 Sandwich 2 Night # Fan Fiction Theatre # First Night in Harlem # Panic Attacks and Technical Disasters ## The Spirit of Gethard 2: Hintmaster Hologram Holiday Special # Hyperresolutions # Keeper and Company # Loser is Still the New Nerd # Angels and Devils # Belly Burrito # Farewell Manesha # Race to the Top # Ambidextrous? # February Beach Party # When the Cat's Away, The Ratz Will Play # First Times # Someone Will Die # The Royal Rumble of Twister # Beyonce! # Let's Get Real # What's in Hot Dog's Mouth? # Conventional Real Late Night Characters # Who Needs a Haircut? # We Will Predict Your Future # Sum Yourself Up in a Dance Move # What's the Worst Thing You Can Make Us Say # Conspiracy Theory Gary Show # The Hour Long Song # The Crowd Sourced Character Contest 2 # True or False # Leaked Emails # Lookin' at Dicks in the Dark: A New Low # Hundo # Glory Hole Kissing Booth # Destroy-a-Toy # Turtle Birthday # Space Battle # Caller Critiques # The Villain's Journey # We Got Nothing 2 # The Mole # The Beef Off 2 # Olympic Training # We Watch You # TCGS Half Hour + Saddle-Bee Neigh-t Hive # Mike at the Library # Rid Us of This Cursed Doll # Open for Delivery # Place Your Bets # A Big Announcement # Sandwich Night Br3advolution # Scare the Shit Out of Bethany # The Cream Wedding ## Special: Murf vs. Gimghoul: Hour-Long Scumbum Exposing Special ## Special: The Spirit of Gethard 3: Christmas Juice # The Human Fish Gets Waxed # Tell Us Something You've Never Told Anyone # J.D.'s Nightmare # I'm Nervous All the Time # Say it to My Face # Don Fanelli Builds a Human Size Bird House # Paintin' Faces with Diana Kolsky # Spanish Calls Only # How Would You Fight Me? # Straight-Up Phone Sex # Talkin' Teenz # Juan in a Million # The Night of Zero Laughs V # The First Call Show # We Aren't Done Talking About Wrestling Yet # Talk About Whatever You Want (But We Recommend Professional Wrestling) # Why Did You Stop Watching The Chris Gethard Show? # ShoutOutTV Presents The Booty Shake Hour with Bo Montez # I Can Do Bad All By Myself # 18th Century American Gladiators # Should We Keep Doing This Show? MNN Season 2 # Fill the Bowl # Flying Knives and Animal Heads # Down to Fun # 200 Kazoos and #SmithGate # Who's Your Favorite Serial Killer? Have You Taken Human Life? # Birds and Bees and Eventually Eggs # Those Are Words My Mouth Just Said ## Special: Truth or Myth with Smith: Episode 1 # Sandwich Night: Toast Protocol # All Hands on the Bad One # Web CG # The Crowd Sourced Character Contest 3 MNN Season 3 # Fetish Party # Meet the Parents # When Next You See Us We Will Be Standing Atop the Rubble Of The Entertainment Industry, Victorious Conquerers In A Strange Land That's Never Welcomed Us. We Are The Outsiders. We Are The Renegades. We Are The Surrogates For The Silent Masses Who Are Not Willing To Be Treated As A Number, Who Are Smart Enough To Know That Their Value Is Rooted In More Than What Demographic Some White Male In A Suit Categorizes Them In. In April We Take To New Airwaves To Shout Furiously On Behalf Of The Sad, Creative, Sexually Confused, Generally Forgotten Kids Who Have Long Found It Unpleasant To Shout For Themselves. We Are A Voice For The Voiceless. We Take To The Grid So That We May Speak On Behalf Of Those Who Opt To Live Off Of It. We Are The Nervous System, And Our Viewers Are The Heart And The Brain. We Aim To Obey The Commands Of The Meekest Voices Amongst The Din. We Are Selling Out, But We Will Never Back Down. We Thank The Powers That Be For Our Seat At The Table But We Refuse To Ever Be Cool And We Insist On Making A Mess. Some People Get Invited In The Front Door. Some People Sneak Through The Back Door. We Are Sleeping In A Tent In The Vacant Lot Next Door And Throwing Eggs At The Metaphorical House. This Is Not Goodbye, It's Only See Ya Later. This Is Not The End, It Is The Beginning. MNN Was Where The Forces Gathered, And Now The Army Marches. And You, The Viewers Who Have Supported Us, Are The Generals In That Army, The Admirals On The Ships, You Tell Us When It's Time To Push The Button And Go Nuclear On The Whole Venture. The Mainstream Entertainment Industry Murdered Andy Kaufman And It Is The Duty Of This Show To Get Revenge On His Behalf. Cable Fusion Season 1 # Show Us the Weirdest Thing About Your Body # Human Duck Hunt # We'll Sleep When We're Canceled # Fear: A Comedy Show # Til Geth Do Us Part # You Okay? # Loser Party at Comic-Con Fusion Season 2 # Quit Your Job # The Diddy Episode # Slam Dunks, Slam Poetry # Under the Sea Prom # Fuck Censorship # The Truth Might Be Out There # Family Dinner # Tragedy Plus Time # One Man's Trash # Fight For the Fish truTV Season 3 #Too Many Pinatas #Innocuous Opinions, Dire Consequences #The Official TCGS Dum-Dum #Oops, We Got a Bunch of Exercise Equipment #Meth and Geth Talk About Death #Technology will Destroy Us All #Get It Off Your Chest #What Could Have Been? #Everything is Terrifying #Take a Chance * Category:Content